


i love you, merry christmas

by EnchantingShell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring, Christmas, Derek Hale - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, decorations, derek is in the hospital, first attempt at a fanfic pls be nice, healthy relationship, stiles decorates his room, stiles stilinski - Freeform, very briefly mentioned lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantingShell/pseuds/EnchantingShell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”</p>
<p>http://bravenry.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you, merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a fanfic!
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think
> 
> xo

Derek woke up to a completely different sight than he had fallen asleep to.  
The whole hospital room was decorated with different kinds of Christmas decorations; homemade Christmas stars and hearts, Christmas baubles, small santas, even a mistletoe. And was that an actual Christmas tree, fully decorated in the corner of the room with fairy lights and everything?  
Slowly, the man took it all in. When had this happened? His eyes searched the room, and that's when he saw him. Stiles. A smile made its way to Derek's face.  
Before he called out to the adorable male curled up in what appeared to be an uncomfortale position in a cheap plastic chair, he pressed a button that elevated his bed just a little so he got into a sitting position.  
  
"Stiles" His voice was soft and thick with sleep, making him clear his throat a little.  
The younger male didn't wake up, so Derek called out to him once more.  
Finally, Stiles woke up, a flailing mess as he made a move to sit up in the chair.  
  
"Der?", he questioned, whisky coloured eyes suddenly wide open. "You're awake!" He smiled and quickly dragged the chair to the side of Derek's bed.  
  
"Did you do all of this?", the older asked, the ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
Stiles was all happy smiles as he watched his boyfriend.  
  
"Yep", he proudly said, popping the 'p'. "I felt kind of bad about you being all alone here during the holidays, and since you can't come home, I thought I would bring Christmas to you. Is it too much? I mean, Lyds said it would be okay, probably, and I just wanted to lighten up the room a bit, you know?", the freckled male rambled.  
  
Derek didn't reply at first, but just pulled Stiles halfway onto the bed with him, closing his eyes as he breathed in the smell of the shampoo Stiles always used. It was a refreshing smell after being surrounded by the smell of hospital for what felt like forever (even though it really hadn't been more than a day, maybe two).  
  
"It's fine", he softly assured the male, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.  
  
It made Stiles smile brightly, and he pulled away a little to look properly at the man.  
"How are they treating you? When can you come home? I miss you, Der.."  
Derek gently rubbed the other's back. "Hey, it's okay. I'll be back home soon"  
  
Stiles leaned down and buried his face in Derek's neck.  
  
"I love you. Merry Christmas"


End file.
